


Conjugate Noodle

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Begging, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotted cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negotiations, consent talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Mark goes into heat. Suzy isn't expecting it.





	Conjugate Noodle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



> I'm sorry for making you read that horrible pretentious bullshit, dearest. <3 I hope you enjoy this apology!

Suzy was possibly one of the luckiest Alphas in the world.

No, really. 

She was. 

She had a lovely Beta husband who loved her with all of his heart and soul, who encouraged her to embrace being an Alpha, who was even okay with her finding an Omega in the future.

Although she wasn't going to go looking - all that Omega business honestly seemed to be more trouble than it was worth.

That's what she told herself, at any rate.

They'd agreed that, no matter what, they came first. 

Suzy just... wasn't good at being an Alpha. She didn't feel like she was good at being an Alpha. She was always being awkward, she was still getting used to the dick that had grown in when puberty set in (even though it had been years and years, at this point), and she was never doing it... right.

She wasn't masculine enough, big enough, tough enough.

She wasn't enough of an Alpha to be considered an odd freak of nature.

And she was more or less okay with that.

* * * 

Everyone was Beta until assumed otherwise, and that made the most sense.

So Suzy walked into Mark's recording room with ease, after he had called that the door was open, and she'd fussed over Chica.

Only to be hit in the face with a veritable _wave_ of pheromones, and she sneezed explosively.

Mark was sitting at his desk chair, and he smiled at her, looking flushed and a bit green around the gills.

"Sorry," Mark said. He smiled, a bit nervously. "I, uh... I might have a heat coming on."

"You're an Omega?" Suzy's head was spinning, and she licking her lips.

Her mouth was watering, and her lipstick was probably going to smudge if she started to drool.

She wanted... she wanted to pin him against a wall, and she wanted to shove her face between his legs, and take the deepest breath that she could. 

She wanted to suck his cock, she wanted to taste his slick, she wanted to sink as deep inside of him as she could, then knot him. 

She wanted to knock him up, and she wanted to kiss him, and she wanted to ride his cock, and....

Suzy bit back a groan and smiled weakly. 

"Yeah," said Mark, and he was blushing. "I know, it kinda... it kinda isn't the stereotype, is it? My big manly self, being an Omega. But, uh, I can assure you, it's really me. I'm really that." He laughed, clearly self conscious. "Sorry, I must sound like an idiot."

"It's okay," Suzy said, her mind still racing. 

How would he look with his mouth full of her cock? Would those baby brown eyes of his fill with tears? Would he gag and swallow it down anyway, or would he be a skilled cocksucker like that lovely mouth of his suggested?

Suzy sat down on the offered chair, her purse in her lap, because her erection would be pretty obvious through her shorts. 

"Are you, uh... are you gonna be okay"

"Yeah," said Mark, and he shoved his hair out of his face. "Just, uh, just kinda... hot. And some other stuff, you know." He laughed. "I mean, like... even you smell... super tempting. If that's not too creepy to say or anything."

"What do you mean, even me?" Suzy wasn't sure if she was offended or not. Her heart beat a little faster when he said it. 

"You're a Beta," said Mark. "You're not exactly like... prime Alpha stud material."

"I am an Alpha," Suzy said, and... fuck.

Where had that come from? 

It wasn't like she usually talked about her status, for obvious reasons.

... well, okay, maybe not so obvious. 

But female Alphas - especially femme female Alphas - were under a lot of scrutiny. A lot of jokes about it. 

Alpha females were big and strong and butch, the way Omega males were small and delicate and femme.

She had felt very torn, when she'd presented as Alpha, and certain... things began to become impossible to ignore. She had been afraid that she wouldn't be allowed to actually _be_ femme, considering how much she loved clothes, makeup, all of it.

"You're an Alpha?" Mark looked at her, surprised. 

He didn't look angry or disgusted, just... surprised. 

"Yeah," Suzy said, and she was blushing. "I'm an Alpha."

"Is Arin your Omega?"

"No, I don't, um. I don't have an Omega."

"Oh." 

"Although Arin thinks it would do me good, for me to get one." God. It was all pouring out of her. "Because he thinks I get lonely. But he's a Beta, and he loves me very much, and I love him just as much, but he wants me to... to be happy, however I can be."

"You're a really lucky woman," said Mark, and he smiled at her, with his eyes crinkling up on the sides. "And Arin's... Arin's a really lucky guy."

Suzy realized she was leaning forward towards him, towards the lovely scent at the base of his neck, from his armpits, no doubt at his groin. 

She jerked back. 

"I... I have to go," Suzy said, and she grabbed her bag and stumbled onto her feet. Thank god she wasn't wearing heels. 

"But we had a whole episode planned," Mark said, and he whined. "And you... and you smell so _good_...."

He was reaching for her, and he was whimpering.

When she looked down, she saw that he had an erection. 

"I have to go," said Suzy, and she was out the door, almost running, until she was in the car by herself.

And then she pressed her face into the steering wheel, and she groaned.

"Stupid," Suzy growled. "That was fucking stupid."

She went home.

She went home, she took a long shower to wash the scent of need Omega off of her, and she lay on her stomach in bed, a cat on either side, her face pressed into the pillow.

* * * 

“You’re home early,” said Arin. 

"I am a failure as an Alpha," Suzy said into her pillow.

"You totally are," Arin said, and he flopped onto the bed next to her, pulling her closer, so that her head was on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the tip of her head as she snuggled in, filling her head with his familiar scent. "You are the worst Alpha ever. You're worse than that one serial killer, or that creepy dude at the convenience store that has a giant knot tied in rope on his arm who flexes it every time he sees a girl. You're even worse than that one dude who keeps hitting on you after you've explicitly said that not only are you married, you are not the "sweet Omega pussy" that he is looking for in any sense of the word."

Suzy peeked up at him through her eyelashes, and he looked down at her, grinning. 

"You are the worst Alpha ever," Arin intoned, like a god from on high.

Suzy began to laugh, clinging to Arin like a barnacle, her face in his chest, and she was laughing so hard she was crying, leaving a wet spot in his shirt, although thankfully she'd remembered to take her makeup off before she did anything else.

Arin kissed her on the nose, and she chuckled, nuzzling against his cheek. 

"So maybe I'm not the _worst_ ," she said. "Or a failure." 

"You're not a failure," Arin said, his tone serious. "I mean it." He rubbed Suzy's back. "I mean, you'd never violate someone's consent or do some shit out of an Omegasploitation movie, and it's not like you're out there campaigning for Alpha rights or something."

Suzy snorted against his neck, and he wriggled - it tickled. 

Then he kissed her on the neck with his bearded face, and that was equally ticklish - it ended up being the two of them on the bed, squirming and cackling. 

"You'll do fine," Arin said, when he could breathe again. "I mean it."

"You think?" 

"I know."

* * * 

Two weeks later, Suzy called Mark.

He picked up on the third ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mark, it's me, Suzy."

"Hi," said Mark, and then he laughed, clearly nervous. "Oh geez, I sound like such a goober. I already said that." 

"I mean, you said "hello," not "hi,"" said Suzy, and oh god, this was so awkward. "But, um, anyway, I was wondering if you'd wanna go for coffee, maybe?"

"Any time in particular?"

"I'm free right now, actually."

"I'll be free in about two hours," said Mark. "Anywhere you'd want to go?"

Suzy named a place.

"Sounds good!" 

"I'll see ya then!"

They both hung up, and Suzy held the phone against her chest, closing her eyes.

This was... awkward. 

But fuck it, she was gonna be an adult about all of this.

* * *

Mark stood up at the table when he saw her, and he smiled. 

"Hi," said Mark, and he was... he looked happy to see her. Full on happy. 

"Hi," said Suzy, and she sat down, her purse next to her.

She couldn't smell him in the busy coffee shop, and that was probably a good thing. 

So why was she a bit disappointed?

They were in a booth, off to the side, and Mark was across from her, and he was smiling like he was genuinely glad to see her.

She wasn't sure what to make of that. 

"So, uh... I wanted to... I wanted to apologize. For the last time we hung out." Mark cleared his throat. "I was... I was being forward."

"No you weren't," said Suzy, and she was genuinely surprised. 

"I totally was," said Mark. "I shouldn't have assumed that you were a Beta, and I should have told you that I was going into heat." He cleared his throat, still turning red. "It just kinda... came outta nowhere."

"It's alright," Suzy said, and she put her hand on top of his, impulsively. 

The skin tingled where they were touching, and she pulled her hand back carefully, and cleared her throat. 

"But... um." Mark sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Do you have an Omega?" 

"No," Suzy said. "We talked about this."

"I don't remember much of anything," Mark said. "I remember you sitting next to me and you saying you were an Alpha, and I remember how... good you smelled, and from there I kinda...." He cleared his throat. "After you went home I was a bit... distracted."

The image of Mark being... distracted while in heat was certainly one she could imagine. Three fingers inside of himself, his other hand wrapped around his dick as he made desperate little noises, humping against the bed - or even the couch, as he came and came. 

Her dick was getting hard.

Of course it was.

"Well, don't worry about it," Suzy said, a bit too brightly. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to... I mean, since... since you don't have an Omega, and I think you mentioned that Arin was okay with it, maybe next time... next time I'm... I mean." Mark groaned, covering his face with both hands. "This shit is easier in the movies."

"It's always easier in the movies," Suzy said. 

"That's not fair," Mark said, and she didn't have to look at his face to know he was pouting. 

Then he sighed, gustily. 

"I don't have an Alpha. If you were interested in an... arrangement of some kind, I'd be... I'd be interested. If you were."

"Are you trying to have a baby?" 

That was not a road she was sure she was ready to go down, but there was... there was something appealing, about the idea.

Although maybe that was stupid Alpha hormones.

"Oh, no, no, I'm... I'm protected from that," said Mark. "Don't worry."

"So you just... want an Alpha?"

"I mean, the idea of being knotted is... appealing," said Mark, and he swallowed thickly. "I've been knotted before, I hasten to add," he said quickly. "I'm not some blushing virgin. But me and my Alpha ended up breaking up, so now it's just me." 

"Yeah?" Suzy licked her lips. "So, uh... so what are you proposing?" 

"If I... if I go into heat again, maybe I could call you up? You could do me a favor." He smiled at her nervously. "I could do something for you in return, if you'd like?"

"... I mean, you're letting me fuck you," Suzy said. "Why would you need to do a favor for me?" 

"I dunno," said Mark. "I worry I'm putting you out."

"You're not putting me out," said Suzy. "You're putting out!"

There was a pause, and Suzy's heart got caught in her throat.

Shit. 

Had that been too forward?

Then Mark began to laugh, and Suzy laughed with him, the two of them laughing so hard that they were getting funny looks from the other patrons.

"Oh my god," Mark finally managed to get out, and he was panting, open mouthed. "I _cannot_ believe you just said that."

Suzy grinned at him. 

He grinned back. 

"So, um." Suzy cleared her throat, finally getting a grip on her anxiety. "What you're saying is that you want me to possibly... assist you the next time you go into heat?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "If that's okay?"

"That's totally okay." Suzy fiddled with her napkin. "Although, um, can I ask you what birth control you're on?"

And they talked about that.

They talked about consent, they talked about birth control, and all the other things that are very important in that kind of arrangement, but not very interesting to listen to. 

"So... I should call you next time?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she licked her lips. 

"... can I kiss you?"

"What?"

Suzy blinked at Mark. 

That was... unexpected.

"Can I kiss you?" Mark was blushing. "Because, um... because... you're very pretty. And since you're putting your dick in me at some point in the future, I figured I might want to kiss you first?"

"Right," said Suzy. "Yeah, that, uh... that makes sense."

She leaned over the table, and he leaned over the table.

When their lips touched, it was like a little spark was struck, and she shivered, drawing back as heat moved from her lips to her belly, making her cunt twitch around nothing and her cock begin to get harder. 

"That was neat," said Mark. 

Suzy began to laugh, and Mark joined in, a moment later.

* * *

They texted. 

Mostly silly texts. 

He called her "Alpha" as a joke once, and then she had to go jerk off on her own in the office, because... well, Mark pulling that kinda shit was a lot hotter than it had a right to be. 

_Wanna do a collaboration?_

_Sure, what game?_

_I've got a bunch of little ones. I figure we can just noodle around on those?_

_Since when is noodle a verb?_

_It is when I use it!_

_Can you conjugate it for me?_

_I noodle, she noodles, you noodle, we noodle_

_You're a noodle, Mark_

_I'm the best fucking noodle there is and you know it_

_So when are we doing this collaboration?_

_Thursday?_

_Sounds good!_

* * * 

Suzy dressed up nice, then stared at herself in the mirror and made a face.

"Too many expectations," she mumbled, and she changed back into her regular clothes. She washed her face as well, to get all the makeup off. 

She was going to look like her usual self when she saw him, goddamn it. 

* * * 

Mark smiled at her when he let her in, but his face was... well, he was turning pink, and he was sweating. 

There was another gust of hormones, straight to her face, and she licked her chops, standing right there in the doorway of his apartment. 

"So, uh... I'm shit at keeping track of things," said Mark. "I'm _really_ sorry, but, um... I think my heat came early."

Suzy licked her lips, aware her nostrils were flaring, aware that she was beginning to pant.

Not really caring. 

"Do you want... some help?" She was really panting. She took a step in, and then they were a lot closer, almost chest to chest. 

She could smell his sweat, his arousal, whatever it was that he had been eating, whatever his soap was. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean," said Suzy, and she slammed the door behind her, which made them both jump. 

He closed his eyes, and then he chuckled breathlessly. 

"I feel like I should be... like, wearing something lacy," he said.

"Why?"

"So you could rip it off of me, obviously." 

"I don't think I have the muscles for that," said Suzy. "Bodice ripping is for those with muscles, isn't it?"

"You have muscles," said Mark. "Don't all those Alpha comments give you super muscles and shit?" 

"Nah," said Suzy. "I just have to shave more."

"Oh," said Mark.

There was an awkward pause, and he shifted his weight. 

There was a noise, and then he let out a quiet little moan - was that a sign of his heat? He certainly smelled... ready.

"Suzy?"

"Yeah?"

"If we don't go to the bedroom in the next few minutes, I think that we're gonna have sex right here."

"Yeah?" She tried to play off her blush, trying to position her body so that he couldn't see her erection. 

"I'm in heat," Mark said thickly. "I... I need you." He indicated the floor. "But I also need working knees. And I suspect that you do too. So, uh, maybe we should just go to the bedroom?" 

"I guess you don't want to get your couch all gross, huh?"

"Basically."

"Well, uh... lead the way."

* * * 

She was walking a little funny.

She was aware of that, in a distant sort of way. 

She was more aware of the dampness on the seat of Mark's pajama pants, and the looks he kept shooting her over his shoulder.

When he reached his bedroom, he stood by the bed, clearly nervous.

"Is there anything I can, um... anything I can do?" Suzy licked her lips. 

"Please, kiss me. Right now. _Please_." 

She crashed into him, nearly knocking him over, and then she was kissing him, with her mouth, with her tongue, with her teeth, and she was breathing in his scent, dark and heavy in the back of her nose. 

She kissed him with a desperation that she didn’t even know she had, except that it was eating her alive, and she could barely breathe, and she was shaking, but he was shaking as well,. She pressed closer to him, chest to chest, and they were breathing each other’s breath, and Suzy was grabbing his ass, and grinding deeper against him, her cock hard and insistent against his tummy. 

“You’re so… fuck,” Mark groaned. “How can I… oh my fuck, please, fuck, I need it, please, please, _please_!” 

“What do you need?” She was panting, one hand tangled in his hair, his sweat damp against her fingers, and when she pulled him close,r he made a desperate whimper that made the heat in her belly double up, her cock getting harder. 

“I need you, Alpha, please, I need you….”

Suzy pulled back, and she was giggling. 

“Don’t call me Alpha,” Suzy said. “You sound like a goddamn… Omegasploitation model or some shit like that.” 

“You don’t want me to flutter my eyelashes and cling to your leg with big doe eyes?”

"You've got big doe eyes regardless," Suzy pointed out, cupping his cheek and thumbing his cheekbone. His stubble was rough under her thumb. 

"I feel like that's emasculating, but I can't bring myself to care," said Mark.

Suzy laughed. 

"I could bring some lingerie for you to wear next time," Suzy suggested, her hands drifting across his chest, squeezing his pecs, running her fingers along the muscles of his belly. He was... very muscular, and it was making certain parts of her very interested.

Well, multiple parts of her, truth be told, but right now, her heart was beating in her cock, and her head was full of the scent of an Omega - quite possibly _her_ Omega - in heat. 

She kissed him again, harder this time, forcing his head lower so she didn't have to stand on tiptoe, and then she was pushing him onto the bed, sitting there and looking up at her with a close to doe eyed expression.

So much for ignoring the stereotypes.

"I want... can I touch you?" Mark's voice was rough, and he sounded nervous. 

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I mean, um. Yes. Yes, please."

His hands were hesitant as they made their way up her sides, but then they were on her back, running up and down the sensitive skin there, and she was arching into it, breathing heavily, his hands so delicate against her. 

He was moving higher up, fumbling with her bra. 

She could feel when he undid it, losing the tension holding her breasts up, and then he was pushing up the hem of her shirt, burying his face in the space between her breasts. 

He moaned, and he was... he was licking her, kissing her, nipping her very gently.

"I didn't... I didn't think an Alpha could smell so... good," Mark mumbled, and he was mouthing hungrily along the sides of her breasts, then took her nipple into his mouth. "Oh, fuck, Suze, I... I need it... please."

Suzy shoved her pants down, took her panties with it, and then her cock was just... there, standing firm, the head flushed and dripping. 

Her pussy was just as wet, enough that it was starting to smear across her thighs. 

"Oh my god," Mark mumbled, and he pressed lower, his big hands spanning her hips, his bristly face against her belly, then lower, licking at her groin, kissing the head of her cock, and moving lower, to lick at her pussy, his neck at an awkward angle.

It was good - it was _really_ good - but it... it wasn't what she wanted right now. Not even wanted - what she needed. 

She shoved him back, and she looked down at him, his mouth already wet with her slick, his cheeks pink and his lips swollen. His eyes were dark, and his cock was so hard it was leaving a wet spot, to match the wet spot that was already forming under him. 

"Oh my god," Suzy groaned, and she grabbed his legs, her hands under his knees, pulling him closer to her.

Or at least, trying to.

Mark laughed at her annoyed expression. 

"I think I'm a little heavier than you're used to," said Mark. "Do you need me to...?"

"No, I'll get on the bed," said Suzy, sheepish. "But first... you should probably lose the pants, shouldn't you?"

"I dunno," said Mark, as Suzy grabbed his pants by the leg and pulled them off of him completely, "I think that you're inventive enough that you'd be able to figure a way to fuck me with my pants still on." 

"I'd rather not rip them," said Suzy, tossing them to the side. "They seem pretty nice."

And there was Mark, laid bare for her, blushing like a virgin, and her cock twitched at the sight. 

"Are you ready?" 

"I'm ready," said Mark. "I don't think I've ever been so ready." 

"Do I need to... prep you?" She blushed. "I've never fucked an Omega before."

"What, really?"

"Really," said Suzy. "I mean, I do Arin up the butt pretty regularly, but... well, Omegas work differently."

It wasn't... exactly doing him up his butt, but it was close enough to kiss. 

"I'm... well, we don't need lube," Mark said, and he laughed, breathless, his cock twitching against his belly. He sat up, and there was a line of slime, going from his ass to the sodden sheets beneath him.

Suzy laughed, also breathless. 

"Fair enough," she said, and she crawled between his legs, nudging at the hole his slick was coming out of with the head of her cock. 

"Just... just push it in," Mark said. "I'll be able to t-t-take it, I promise."

"I'm sorry I'm so... awkward," Suzy said, as she pushed in, her breath coming in hard pants. 

It was... it was so alien, and so familiar. He was hot inside, hot and velvety, and in some ways it was like Arin. She watched, entranced, as her cock sank into him, inch by inch, until she was buried in him completely, her groin soaked by the sticky fluid oozing out of him around her cock.

He was an Omega, and he felt... different from Arin, in ways she couldn't describe, except that bits of her anatomy were being grabbed and squeezed, and she was... the scent was intoxicating. Almost enough to revert her back to a time before language, a time before all of this mess became a sociologist's nightmare, and they were all just animals, fucking in the woods.

Mark came remarkably fast, his cock spurting cream across his stomach, and he looked at her, with his deep brown eyes, and he whimpered, his cheeks pink, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

She thrust into him, easily, and she kept thrusting, trying to remember to be slow and gentle, trying to remember that he was just as nervous as she was, that she was doing fine, that it was all going well.

And then she slipped out.

Mark paused, looking down where there bodies met, where she was up on her knees between his legs, and then he burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god," Mark mumbled. "I'm sorry. I forgot to warn you about that."

"It, uh... it doesn't usually happen with Arin," Suzy mumbled, and she was blushing, but she couldn't stay too embarrassed, not when he was laughing the way he was. 

"Yeah, they don't really mention that all that... legendary Omega slickness makes it hard to do this position."

"What position is good?" 

"Well," said Mark, and he looked a bit nervous, "I could ride you, we could theoretically try the scissoring position, although that doesn't sound too pleasant, you could do me from behind...."

"I'll do you from behind," Suzy said, a little quicker than was probably necessary. 

She wanted to see his ass in the air, and she wanted to fuck him, hard enough that she could cum. 

"Will that be a problem, with our height difference?" Mark squirmed, and she pressed the head of her cock back against his hole, just barely sliding in, because she wanted to see his face as she fucked him, and she wanted to feel that lovely tightness all around her again. 

"We don't... we don't have much of one," Suzy said, and then she pulled out, regretfully, and she patted him on the hip. "Okay. Roll over." 

"Arf arf," Mark mumbled, but he did it with good humor, presenting her his hind end.

She got up further onto her knees, her hands on his hips, and she jabbed forward, then guided the head of her cock into his hole and sank in.

"It's... deeper," Suzy mumbled, draping herself over his back, her breasts pressing into the soft skin, as the muscles rippled under his skin. 

She fucked him.

She didn't make love with him, she didn't have sex with him, she _fucked_ him, until he was begging and gibbering under her, his face pressed into the mattress, his cock spitting more cum across his belly, across the sheets, his muscles shuddering around her. 

He was getting tighter. Much tighter. 

Wait. 

"Mark," Suzy mumbled into his neck, and then she bit his shoulder, sucking a hickey into it, then kissing the spot, "Mark, can I... I'm gonna knot."

"Please!" Mark's voice broke. "Knot me, please, please, please, I need it, fill me up, knot me, please, please, _please_!" 

She shoved her dick as deep as it would go, and her knot "popped", filling him up like a cork, leaving her trembling as she moved her hips the tiny bit she could. 

And then... then he squeezed her knot with some internal muscle, squeezed it hard enough that she was cumming, the kind of orgasm she hadn't since she was a teenager and experimenting with her newly grown appendage. She shot what felt like gallons of cum into him, little twitches and throbs in his cock, in the muscles of his groin, in his balls. 

She fell forward, nuzzling into his neck and kissing it wetly. 

"Fuck," Mark groaned, "I don't even care how much my back hurts." 

More kissing.

The intensity of the orgasm was hitting her, and her eyes slid shut, as the proverbial sack full of batteries hit her in the back of the head.

The last thing she remembered was Mark lying flat on his tummy, in the wet spot, his hand finding hers and squeezing it. 

She squeezed back, and then she was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place in my regular ABO universe, this is a different one. Because we all need a zillion ABO fics, amirite?
> 
> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, TheseusIntheMaze.tumblr.com


End file.
